Worrying Too Much
by megy1123
Summary: A collab. on Mabill with.. the amazing, awesome, talented, gorgeous, nice, caring, super cool, bike riding, Zelda loving, sock wearing, game playing, baby kissing, totally mild-mannered awesomenesshasar.


Mabel smiled softly and woke up, it was the middle of the night. She always had trouble falling asleep, especially in the dreadful attic. Mabel glanced over and saw Dipper still asleep. Mabel carefully and slowly got out of bed, approaching Dipper. Dipper took in a breathe and turned over, Mabel stopped carefully and waited till he settled. Mabel sighed quietly and made it over. She carefully climbed into bed with him and fell back asleep.

Mabel woke up to a startle "M-mabel!" Dipper yelped and Mabel sat up, "when did you climb in with me?" He whispered, it was about an hour later.

"Sorry. You know how I can't fall asleep well. It wasn't long ago." Mabel giggled quietly and glanced at the clock.

"Okay, sorry." Dipper gave a smile and laid back down, both of them returning to peaceful sleep. Mabel woke up quietly and let out a sigh, Dipper was sitting up reading a book, "morning Mabel." Dipper smiled lightly and marked his spot in the book.

Mabel smiled back lightly and got out of bed, getting a sweater to dress into.

Mabel quick finished getting dressed and fiddled through some drawers getting out a small bezazzle gem. She stuck it on her face and chuckled, then sat back down on her bed. Dipper rolled his eyes as he was reading again.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Mabel inquired as she placed herself at the foot of his bed. Dipper looked up from his book and replied, "The Caper brothers and the case of the Cape Caper Capers. Why do you-" He was cut off by Mabel shooting a gem into his mouth. He coughed and rolled off the bed, trying to get it out of his throat. Mabel rushed to him, and yelled,"expand dong! expand dong! dipper please, expand dong for gods sake!"

Dipper punched his chest several times and spit out the gem in a relieved gasp of breath. "Mabel. Never do that agai- ahhh!" Dipper shrieked at human Bill suddenly appearing in a flash of blue light. Dipper's face landed on the floor. Bill couldn't help but laugh at Dipper, Mabel giggled slightly as well.

Dipper pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Turning his glare towards Bill he crossed his arms."Don't DO that! Seriously! You don't just pop up whenever you want, do you?!" He exclaimed. Bill looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Weeell, I can show up wherever whenever, so, yeah. I can, and will. That's besides the point. I'm here to ask Shooting Star if she'd do the honors of accompanying me to a restaurant of her choice." Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked. He nodded, and offered her his arm. She smiled and eagerly bounded over to him. Dipper raised his hand. "Um, Mabel, what are you-" He was cut off when Mabel yelled, "See you later Dip!" And disappeared with Bill in a bright blue flash. Dipper stood still for a moment, and ran into town, hoping to find where they had gone.

Dipper panted and slowed down from running "Gotta find Mabel, who knows what Bill is up to.." Dipper fiddled his hands together nervously. He checked in the diner window, no Mabel. There was only two other restaurants in town The Club and that one other really fancy place.

"Bill this place is so fancy! Thank you." Mabel giggled and punched his arm playfully, Bill smiled back and booped her nose "Not a problem at all Shooting Star. Although I don't think your brother wasn't quite prepared. It'll take him awhile to get used to us dating." Bill chuckled lightly and sat Mabel down in her chair before doing the same next to her.

Dipper slammed the door open to the other fancy restaurant, with a few people looking in his direction. A few of them shot dirty looks, but he rushed up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, but did you happen to have a Mabel Pines come in here? She's a millimeter taller than me, and is wearing a shiny purple sweater." The man at the desk laughed haughtily. "Well, excuse me, young man, but something of that status wouldn't be able to make it into the dining are. Now please leave. You're upsetting the people who are actually eating." He said, and shooed Dipper away. Dipper walked out of the restaurant feeling slightly defeated, but he could still check The Club! He ran as fast as he could to The Club.

Mabel glanced around at the fancy restaurant. This is the place that Mabel ditched out Gideon. Good times. "Bill don't you think Dipper would be a little worried about me? I kind of feel as if we should check on him." Mabel said semi anxious. Bill nodded "He's fine trust me. He may be a little worried but we should give him a little test to see if he trusts me enough." Bill shrugged and Mabel nodded and smiled, "you look beautiful today shooting star." Bill smiled lightly and Mabel did too, "Thank you, and you look..-" she paused and thought, "handsome and gentlemanly." Mabel smiled

Dipper rushed into The Club, and looked around for Mabel and Bill. He spotted them in the way back, and he started to head over to them, but when Mabel turned her head in his direction, he panicked, and hid under a table. The people sitting at the table did not appreciate this however, and shoved him from out under the table. Dipper looked around frantically, and hid behind a nearby plant. He peered from behind the plant, and saw Mabel and Bill talking to each other. 'Good, they haven't done anything yet.' The protective part of him thought. 'No! I shouldn't be here! I'm invading their privacy! This is so wrong!' His logical side thought. 'Well, you know how unpredictable Bill can be! He could hurt Mabel, or worse!' Protective Dipper cried. 'He can also be really nice! He started hanging out with Mabel a few months ago, and he hasn't laid a finger on her.' Logical Dipper scolded. ' That doesn't mean he won't try to.' Protective Dipper said, and Dipper sighed in defeat. Maybe spying on them wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

Bill smiled warmly, "Well Mabel what would you like to eat?" Bill asked and handed her a menu that was diamond encrusted on the edges.

"Oh um. Why don't we just make the whole thing failed Gideon themed." Mabel chuckled Bill nodded and called over a waiter, "A regular tall glass of water with lobster please. Thank you." The waiter nodded and drifted off to get the food.

Dipper watched as Mabel and Bill ordered the food. He narrowed his eyes. How could he find out what they were saying? His thought was interrupted by a waitress. "Excuse me, young man, but you need to get out from behind the plant. You're disturbing the customers." She said with an exasperated sigh, and Dipper recognized her as the clerk from the Summerween Super Store. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I was just, um, uh, investigating the quality of this plant." He laughed nervously, and held up a large leaf. He nodded and said,"Well, it looks like I'll be able to LEAF this one alone!" He winked at her, and she just sighed. "Please leave that plant alone." She said sternly, and left to go do something else. Dipper decided with no other place to hide, he could just go up to them and interrupt their date, or he could just leave them alone and let them have their date in peace. He mulled over this for a moment, and shook his head. "No, it's definitely better if I go up to them." He said aloud, and walked over to their table.

Before Dipper approached neither of them really realizing, Bill pulled in to kiss Mabel. Mabel blushed and kissed back closing her eyes. Unaware Dipper was even there.

Dipper stared, shocked they were kissing. What?! They were kissing?! He felt that it was impossible for this to happen, but here it was, happening. He felt extremely awkward as he just stood there, not really comprehending what he was seeing. He would have walked out of that restaurant right then and there if he didn't want to leave Mabel alone with him. He cleared his throat loudly. Mabel and Bill broke from the kiss, both surprised to see Dipper there. "Dipper? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, before adding on,"I mean it's ok, but, um, why are you here?" Dipper forced a smile, and said,"I just wanted to see if you'd let me join you guys for lunch." Mabel looked around nervously, and finally replied,"Um, well actually-" She was cut off by Dipper. "Oh, good. Thanks, guys." He scooted in between the two. Dipper sighed contentedly, and leaned back. Bill rested an elbow on the table and face-palmed while groaning. "Oh, sorry guys, am I interrupting anything important?" He asked with an emphasis on the word important. Mabel started to talk again. "Um, well, actually-" She was cut off again. "Phew! Good. Glad I'm not interrupting anything important."

The waiter came over and served the lobster and water, Mabel frowned at Dipper "Dipper can I have a word with you." Mabel took Dipper's arm and took him to another part of the room. "Dipper what are you doing here?" Mabel asked

"Well I still don't fully trust Bill and I didn't want him to hurt you or anything." Dipper explained and sighed

Mabel sighed. "Dipper, you need to understand he won't hurt me. He really loves me, and I love him back. Please, I know you're probably not too ok with us going on dates and being romantic, but this is what I want to do, so it's my choices." She explained. Dipper sighed. "I just... I just really love you, and I'd hate to see you hurt. But, if it really makes you that happy, I'll stop interfering." Mabel brightened up at this. "Thanks, Dip." She said and playfully punched his arm. Dipper smiled and asked, "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel smiled and accepted. "Awkward sibling hug." They hugged and said, "Pat pat." They released from the hug and Dipper said, "Well, I guess I should leave now. Have fun on your date. I'll see you later, Mabel." He left the room, and Mabel came out to sit with Bill. She sat down next to him and sighed. "You ok there, Shooting Star?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm ok now. Dipper went home." Mabel explained. "Now where were we?" Bill asked with a sly grin on his face.

Mabel chuckled at Bill and pulled back into their kiss. It was a cute slow kiss, it didn't last too long before their food came. "Thank you a lot for this Bill. It really means a lot to me." Mabel smiled warmly

Bill smiled back as well "It's not a problem Shooting Star, as long as you're having a good time." Bill replied politely.

Dipper paced back and forth in his room wondering what was going on, but he had nothing to worry about. Dipper tried to calm down by reading a book.

Mabel and Bill in the mean time finally finished their meal, it was near the end of the night.

"Hey, thanks for taking me out. This was really fun." Mabel said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He leaned down and accepted the kiss, blushing slightly. "No problem. Anything for my Shooting Star." He chuckled with a small grin, and Mabel blushed. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have one last thing I want to show you. Hold on." He said and she quickly grabbed onto his sleeve tightly. They became enveloped in a strange blue light, and disappeared.

Dipper's eyes wandered from the page to all around the room. The book was at its climax, with the brothers in the story about to unmask the culprit, but he couldn't enjoy it as much as he usually did. He tried to shrug the feeling off, but it wouldn't leave him. He decided he would just try to watch Ducktective. He hurried downstairs, and thought about Mabel. She was doing absolutely fine, he was sure of it. She would come back soon. No need to worry. So, with that final thought, he stopped thinking about them.

Mabel gasped at the things around her. Bill had taken her to a wonderful, beautiful place. The sky was dark, but the stars and moon shined brightly enough so she could see her way around. The sky was breathtaking, but the place they were was even more beautiful. They were conveniently placed on a hill so they could see everything. The grass around them was an emerald green and soft, and there were flowers almost everywhere, each with a different color and petal scheme. A beautiful lake lay not too far away, and there was a small dock you could jump off of. There was a grove of trees beyond the lake, their branches swaying in the gentle breeze. "Bill, this place is wonderful!" She cried and hugged him. She then let go of him, and grinned mischievously. Come on, let's go and play! She shouted, and started running down the hill towards the lake. Bill gave a small grin before shouting, "Hey! Wait up!" He gave chase, with a smile on his face, and continued forward.

Apr 9Mabel happily dashed down the hill and rolled down in the grass. Bill sprinted behind and plopped down in the grass next to her. "Hey Shooting Star." Bill smiled with dreamy eyes.

"You've really out done yourself Bill." Mabel smiled and kissed his lips. They pulled away and Bill placed a gorgeous flower into her hair. Mabel chuckled and booped his shoulder.

Dipper continued blindly watching Ducketctive. He looked at the time... eleven o'clock?! Dipper almost screamed. "Where's Mabel?" He asked himself, she never stayed out this late...

Mabel kicked her bare feet around in the cool lake, she leaned her head on Bill's shoulder unaware of the time.

"This is beautiful, Bill. Thanks for taking me here." Mabel said. Bill smiled. "Hey, no problem, Shooting Star. Anything for you." He replied, and gently kissed her. Mabel kissed him back, and her cheeks reddened. Mabel gently put her hand on his knee, and he softly stroked the right side of her. They pulled away from the kiss for a moment, before pulling back in again. "I love you, Bill." She whispered between kisses. "I love you, too, Shooting Star." He said, and then they both stopped kissing for a moment and they looked at the lake in front of them. It sparkled, and there were virtually no fish in the lake. Mabel sighed."It's so beautiful." Bill chuckled to himself before saying, "Not as beautiful as you, Shooting Star." Mabel laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Where'd you get THAT line from? The seventies?" Mabel asked rhetorically. Bill laughed at this and then kissed her forehead. "Alright, let me try something else." He said. He looked in the sky, at the twinkling stars. He smiled mischievously. "Ok, how about thus one?" He cleared his throat before speaking. "You shine brighter than the stars, Shooting Star." Mabel laughed and yelled, "Boo! That was even cheesier than the last one!" Bill folded his arms and said, "You think you can come up with better lines than that?" Mabel nodded. "Alright, let's here it, then."

"Okay," Mabel cleared her throat, she tried to think of something cute to say, "Bill, you're triangle of my dreams." Mabel smiled, that was relevant.

"Is that supposed to be good? I get the joke but it sounds like you're not even trying." Bill laughed and put his arm around her, Mabel laughed too.

"Okay so I'm not good at cheesy pick up lines. Hold on. Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams." Mabel stated, Bill laughed

"That was a good one." Bill leaned closer to her face

"Yeah?" Mabel smiled and they pulled in for another kiss.

This wasn't funny anymore... where was Mabel!? Dipper paced back and forth. He decided to check the restaurant.

Dipper rushed to The Club, but found it was closed. He looked around the area of the club and couldn't find anything. This worried him even more. Where were they? Why weren't they coming back? It was already... He checked his watch. 11:45?! What were they even doing?! Dipper shook his head at the thought. Mabel was only 12. She wouldn't be doing that. Still, he couldn't help but be worried for her. He looked at the forest. Maybe they were in the forest? No, he couldn't go in there without protection or at least a flashlight. He rushed back to the shack, grabbed 3, a flashlight, something he thought was a bag of chips, a pillow, and a sleeping bag. He put a few of those things in a bag and trekked into the woods.

Mabel lost herself in the kiss. Boy, did she love him! They kiss seemed different this time around, as if there was more of a spark. Bill didn't seem to notice it, but she did. There seemed to be more love in this kiss. Her face was heating up. Maybe it wasn't just the kiss. His lips were becoming warmer until they felt... hot? Mabel gasped as she felt a burning hot sensation enter her mouth. She yelped and pulled away as a small blue flame erupted from his lips. Bill stared in shock at the sudden outburst. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. That... happens sometimes. It, uh, came out I guess. I- I'm really sorry if I hurt you." Mabel shook her head, dismissing it. "It's... I'm fine. But I have a feeling you aren't." Bill raised an eyebrow. "And what ever gave you that idea?" He asked. Mabel hugged him. She felt he was warm, well, warmer than he would be. "How often does that flame thingy happen?" She asked. Bill looked at the lake and quietly answered, "Maybe a lot. I've been holding it back and I've kept it in for a while because I didn't want to hurt you." His voice faltered slightly. Mabel felt saddened by this, but also touched. He was trying to protect her. Mabel wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered.

"It's never a problem." Bill gave a heart felt smile

"So why does it do that exactly?" Mabel asked

"Well it's like an alert type thing, like if someone needs a nightmare or whatever. It's like breathing, it comes naturally so I've been trying to hold it back." Bill explained, Mabel nodded in understanding.

Dipper glanced around the dark woods, where could they be? Dipper jumped at the sound of an owl. He kept walking nervously.

"I'll definitely remember that for future times then. Really though Bill, you're the best." Mabel hugged around his waist and nuzzled into his chest. Bill smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Dipper felt afraid. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he didn't know if something would attack him in his sleep. He tried to keep going, but he found he was too tired to do so. He quickly pulled out the sleeping bag and pillow. He lay down on them, and tried to stop thinking about what could possibly be lurking around the woods, waiting to for him to sleep so it could eat his face off. He shuddered at the thought, but fell asleep.

Mabel held his hand and sat there with Bill, thinking about the flames. He was trying to hold it back just for her. He really loved her so much that he was trying to suppress an instinct that never left. Mabel admired how he was doing something like that for her for a moment, when suddenly, more flames came out. "Uh-oh. That's my cue Shooting Star. I have to go now. Someone needs a nightmare." He said. "W-Wait! Mabel cried. Bill turned to her. "Yes?" "Do you think you could drop me off where Dipper is? He's probably worried about where I am." Mabel said. Bill nodded. "The person who needs the nightmare is close by. I'll get you to where Pine Tree is on the way." He said. Mabel smiled. "Thanks Bill." She said and kissed his cheek.

Mabel latched onto Bill's arm and they were engulfed in flame. They appeared with Dipper, in the middle of the woods. "Oh my gosh Bill he was looking for me in the forest!" Mabel face palmed, "he went out in the forest to look for me." Mabel gave a sigh, Bill put his arm on her shoulder,

"Do you want me to teleport you two back to The Shack?" Bill asked, he looked at Dipper sleeping. Mabel nodded, this way she wouldn't have to wake him. He teleported them back. Dipper was now in his bed, although unaware he was there. Mabel sighed and went to sleep herself. Dipper tossed and turned, the nightmare Bill had to deliver was his.

Bill was surprised to find Dipper was the one who needed a nightmare. Mabel was sleeping soundly and so was Dipper. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone like short-stack? Someone he despised and had poofy hair? Dang it. He debated over weather or nit he should give the nightmare to Dipper. Maybe he could give him half a nightmare and make the rest a nice dream? Or perhaps he could leave a note that says 'Sorry for the nightmare, Pine Tree. :P Stuff like this happens sometimes. Here are a few cookies! Don't worry, they're not poisoned.

From the classiest demon you know,

Bill'? Well, the second option sure was nice. No, maybe he could just give a nightmare to someone else? But it never worked out that way. He was told who to give the nightmares to, and he didn't get a say in who or what he could give it to. "Sorry, Pine Tree." He whispered, and lightly tapped the boy's forehead.

Dipper was walking through a long corridor in a suit and tie. His hair was slicked back slightly, and he saw familiar but blurred faces. Everyone around him was so sad. Why were they all crying? Then he saw Wendy's familiar red hair and ran up to her. She was dressed in all black. Her face was also blurred and distorted. He almost jumped back. Wendy said something, but it came out in a dark, and scarily disturbing grumble. Everyone was walking to one room at the end of the hall. Dipper cautiously followed to the end of the hall and opened the door. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

Mabel was nicely dressed in a coffin. Her skin looked cold and dark. Dipper started crying and crying and standing there. The dream became distorted and he started crying blood from his eyes. The dream grew dark and red, Mabel sat up in the coffin. "Why didn't you save me Dipper!?" Mabel shouted angrily at him, "I trusted you." Mabel whispered. It all hit Dipper hard in the head and he sat up in his bed panting and panicking. He was back in The Shack, Mabel was sleeping soundly in the bed on the other side of the room. He was so confused.

Dipper looked around confusedly. Mabel was fine, sleeping soundly in her own bed. He was in his own bed, and not in the woods. How had he gotten here? Did he just sleepwalk his way back here? No, the flashlight was on his nightstand, and the sleeping bag was on the floor. Then he noticed something by the door. He walked toward it, and found a small tin of cookies. There was also a note on it. It read:

'Hey, Pine Tree! I want to apologize for that nightmare. It's my job and unfortunately I can't quit. So, sorry. :P Don't feel bad though! You're ok and so is Mabel, so be happy, and don't feel bad. It was just a nightmare after all. Classically yours,

Bill Cipher

P.S. I hope you like chocolate chip cookies!'

Dipper eyed the tin suspiciously before cautiously picking it up. He opened the tin and peeked inside. There were cookies, and Dipper found there were little designs on each one. There were ones with question marks, shooting stars, pine trees, ice bags, stitched hearts, llamas, glasses, six-fingered hands, claw mark shaped ones, and ones with all-seeing stars. Dipper had no idea what the symbols meant, but he picked up one that had a pine tree on it. He eyed it carefully, and then took a small nibble. It actually tasted pretty good, and he put the tin on his bed.

Dipper sighed, at least Mabel was okay. Bill in the least apologized, does this mean he could trust Bill now? He was so confused on all of this. It was hard to accept a former enemy as your sisters lover. He took another bite of a cookie and set it down. He wasn't too hungry. Mabel turned in her sleep, Dipper wondered where she was and wished that could have been on Bill's little note. Dipper wished he wouldn't have worried about Mabel so much too.

Dipper's thoughts were soon interrupted as Mabel yawned and woke up. "Hey, Dipper. How was your sleep?" Mabel asked groggily, and soon noticed his worried, fixated stare was on her. Such a look was also used when she had eaten several scratch 'n sniff stickers and had to go to the hospital. This one though, was more worried and Dipper broke the awkward silence. "Where were you last night? I was worried sick! I even went out into the woods at night to find you!" He exclaimed. Mabel nodded. "Sorry, Dipper. I was still with Bill, and we were hanging out. I'm really sorry." Mabel apologized. Dipper hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe. I thought that... I thought that..." He trailed off, unable to finish. Mabel comforted him and patted his back. "Pat pat."

Mabel hugged him tight, "I'm okay Dipper, he didn't do anything to me." Mabel explained, "I'm so sorry to worry you Dipper." Mabel frowned

"It's-It's fine Mabel, as long as you're okay now." Dipper sighed and smiled lightly.

Mabel nodded, "Next time I'll tell Bill to set me a curfew okay?" Mabel said and ruffled his hair

"Yeah," Dipper nodded, "cookie?" Dipper asked and handed a Shooting Star one to her.

"Thanks, Dip." Mabel said, smiled, and they both took a bite of their treats.


End file.
